HarryPotterTwilight
by precious pixie
Summary: HP/TwilightXover-harry&co apparate to Forks. While Bella is training an upcoming fight with the Volturi, Harry is looking for horcruxes. What happens when their paths cross? During Breaking Dawn by SM and the deathly Hallows by JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I just thought of this and I hope it's good but I probably won't update too much because I'm allso currently writing STMA (so they meet again). and...enjoy!

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own either Harry Potter or the Twlight saga.**  
**

**HarryPotter/Twilight  
**

Chapter 1

Hermione POV:

We apparated straight from a flying dragon. So here's the plan: I will go to uncle Carlie's and ask him if I could stay there a night or two. If he says yes I'll meet the guys when Charlie is at work, seeing as he's the chief police in Forks he'll be out from morning till 7pm or 8pm. I remember from last time's visit. But that was 4 years ago. I still hope my plan works.

So we apparated to Forks forest. We landed in a beautiful meadow but. . . . shit. . .there were two muggels (that is how you spell it right?), a bronze haired boy and a brunette making out. Ooops, shit! As soon as I saw this I just grabbed Harry and Ron and apparated again. Nearer to Charlie's house. A bit too close may be, because I could see the house from here but there were no muggels around so phew.

"God, that was embarrassing! Hopefully they didn't notice anything! But how stupid do you get? Making out in a meadow? Ugh! Worse than Harry and Ginny!" Ron started talking a bit too loud. Harry got annoyed at the last part.

"Ron will you keep the volume down?" I told Ron and continued, "Well, I haven't been here for 4 years. I hope Charlie won't get suspicious. Okay, I have to go ask him if I can stay and you guys good luck camping out in the forest! Here you go the tent and you should have everything else in your own bags! Now bye for this night and at least _try _not to say You-Know-Who's name. Bye!" I hugged them goodbye. Okay Charlie, here we go.

Charlie took it pretty well, he allowed me to stay and said I reminded him of his daughter Bella, who got married this summer. I have never seen her due to the fact that she only moved to Forks 2 years ago. I got her room to sleep in. It looks comfy though it's a bit empty. She is coming tomorrow to see me. Great! I hope she doesn't get suspicious to Ron and Harry coming.

Bella POV:

"I love you" I breathed against Edwards lips, in response he whispered against my lips: "I love you more" When I was about to argue I smelled the strangest smell. When I pulled away from Edward, to turn around, it was gone. The smell was still there but the thing that the smell came from was gone. I asked Edward: "Love, did you smell that strange smell? I am positively sure it is not human, but close to human." He agreed: "Yeah, it is definitely not human nor animal. And there was more than one, I think 3. Whatever they are I feel like punching them in the face, they ruined our lovely moment and we don't get these much nowadays. And we haven't come here for what seems so long! And they destroy our lovely moment!" so I tell him: "Mmmhhmm but have you seen the time! We need to get back! Race you!" So we raced back to the house. He was first for a tiny little bit.

Just when we arrived Alice called for us: "Bella! Charlie's on the phone!"

Apparently some kinda cousin of mine came for a visit and I just have to meet her. And I've got to take Renesmee with me. Great, like I haven't got enough problems. But it would be nice to escape vampires for a little while and I don't like saying no to Charlie. Though I am one myself but you know, human time would be good for me. And Jake would love to be away from 'reeking bloodsuckers'. And Edward agreed and soon I had to start practicing my shield. Kate started us off then Zafrina took over, I really preferred it when Zafrina helped. I don't like Edward getting hit by electric shocks. I concentrated, with the hope that I would be able to stop Jane, Alec and the other Volturi mind attackers.

Okay today I'm supposed to visit Charlie while he is at work and entertain a human! I need to practice fighting! Alice got Renesmee to wear such a cute dress! She looks so cute! My daughter.

"Bella, Edward, why do have to always get the Volvo? What's wrong with the Aston Martin or the Ferrari" whined Jake.

"Too conspicuous, how many times do I have to tell you? And try not to look freaky!" Edward told Jacob. Jacob stuck his tounge out. He could be so immature sometimes. But Edward has a point. Jake looks scary. Have you seen the size of him? Why do werewolves get so big again?

We arrived at Charlie's, my old home. I registered the smells that were there and it was no other than the scents in our meadow. Both Edward and me recognized the scent immediately.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys I know cliffie, I'll update ASAP!**


	2. Hello, who are you?

**A/N: **I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long!!!!!!!! 1st I owned my other story a chapt then I wrote quater of tis chapt but didn't get to finish it coz I went to London for a 2 weeks and THEN I felt all lazyyyy adn just wanted to read instead of writing but like I said before I m sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!! I hope you will forgive me!

Disclaimer: I DON't OWN NEITHER TWILIGHT OR HP!!!!!! duh!!!

* * *

**E-POV**

A girl with bushy brown hair opened the door. It is one of the three scents from the meadow alright. As soon as she saw me she shrieked: "Cedric? Oh My God! You're alive! But didn't you die? I even saw your corpse—"before she could continue Bella cut her off.

"Umm, who's Cedric? Erm. . no thats not Cedric, that's Edward, my husband."

The girl was tomato-red: "Oh, well he looks a lot like Cedric, except the bronze hair and the topaz eyes. Cedric died 2 years ago. So you know it's a bit of a shock. Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger, you must be Bella! And . . . who are they?"

"Oh, yeah how rude of me…this is Edward not Cedric, this is Renesmee, my daughter and this is a friend, Jake."

"Hey! Please come in!" _God, he is so_ _cute, hot, beautiful, Victor is nothing compared to him! And Victor is an international Quiddich-player. Mione don't think like that, first he's married to your cousin and second he's a muggle. And_ _Merlin's pants, Bella is so beautiful! Her daughter is also inhumanly beautiful! Her whole family seems to be beautiful. _Merlin's pants? What the hell is a muggle supposed to be? May be it's an English expression. I'll have to ask later about that. But I still think English people are weird, I mean, Merlin's pants?

We went in the living room and Bella said: "I haven't been here for so long. Actually it's only been a month or so. But I missed this place."

"Yeah, I can tell." Then added very quietly, so only she alone could hear, "You must miss me climbing up your window every night." She giggled.

And told me in normal volume: "Shut up, Edward and even if I had a bet with Emmett don't let that into his head."

"He already knows."

"How could you tell him? That was private!"

"I didn't! It was all Alice! You know how she is!"

"For someone that small she can be awfully annoying." Jake rolled his eyes. And Hermione thought that we were a really cute couple, which I totally agree on, while Nessie was making herself at home.

"Hello! So you are Nessie? Charlie told me a lot about you!" Hermione was talking to Renesmee. Nessie, was already winning over Bella's cousin. I just hope it's this easy with the Volturi.

After playing a little with Nessie Hermione said: "A few . . . friends are coming over. I'm having the USA tour with them." She was obviously lying. What is she thinking? _Actually a USA tour seems like a good idea. I'll have to tell Harry and Ron about the USA tour. I'll also have to tell Bella to not tell Charlie. T__hey're supposed to be here by now. _Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be them!"said Hermione relieved. As she went to get the door. As soon as the door opened, it was the same three scents as in Bella and mine meadow. We looked at each other.

"She smells different, so do the people that are going to come in."Jacob remarked as soon as she was out of the room. He said quietly knowing that we could hear.

"So it's not just me. It smells like she and the others have spices in their blood, but it is unappetizing. Edward do you recognize the scents? Is it the same?"Bella said. I nodded, and Bella asked: "How is that possible? They appeared and then disappeared."

"Would you just fill me in?"—Jacob.

"Urm….when Edward and me went . . . .hunting, we came across these scents they appeared and disappeared before, me or Edward decided to have a look, who it is."—Bella.

"She also has strange thoughts, she thinks about Muggles and some thing called Quidditch. Those might be just English expressions, but she also thought quote 'Merlin's pants, Bella is so beautiful', yes, Bella is beautiful, but Merlin's pants? What the hell? I have lived in Britain for 7 years and nobody ever said crazy stuff like Merlin's pants!" I said a bit too loud. But thankfully they didn't hear.

"Shhhhh, she's coming!"warned Jacob.

* * *

**Harry POV**

Me and Ron have been camping in the forest, and let me tell you it's creepy there. I swear I heard talking, and laughing at night. At night? Why would a Muggle go hiking at night? The weather here is so crappy as well. It's worse than in England.

Another thing I found out is that, the last and final Horcrux is in Hogwarts. Voldemort (at least I can _think_ that name) is soon going to check on it. If we go back now, he is definitely going to catch us. He is expecting me to go there now. Sometimes it's good to have that connection. You get to read Voldemort's thoughts. Which are horrible. I mean all he ever thinks about is killing me and other people. It's disgusting. But it's useful, if you're his deadly enemy. I would go to Hogwards straight away. But I'm sure Voldemort's expecting us right now, so it's too risky.

Apparently, we are also going to meet Hermione's cousin. Ron's reaction to that: "Blimey, and I thought we were supposed to stay hidden from the public's eye!"

"Yeah, but I doubt You-Know-Who has death eaters in the US. And it's a muggle's house we're going to. I don't think they even know about English wizarding terrorists." I tried to reassure him.

* * *

*In front of the doorsteps of Charlie's house*

Ron ringed the bell and Hermione opened the door.

"Hey, guys! I told you about my cousin right, well, she's here and _try _to be normal! Especially you, Ron!" warned Hermione. Ron looked insulted.

When we went into the living room, the first person I saw was a brunette girl. She was absolutely stunningly beautiful! I heard Ron stop breathing for a minute. I think I even did. But when I saw a bronze-haired guy sitting next to her, I knew that guy and that girl were together. Wait, wait, wait, I think the brunette and her boyfriend were the couple we saw in the meadow. Suddenly, like as if he heard my thoughts, he looked embarrassed, weird guy. The girl had th same look. But after the guy whispered something to her, her eyes widened and she looked even more embarassed. Then I moved my eyes, and saw a little girl about 2 to 3. She was so cute! I've never really liked little kids, but this little girl was so cute! There was another guy in the room but he seemed older. He looked like he was about 20 or something. I heard Ron mutter in his breath: "God, she is _hot!_" Ron was still staring at what seemed like Bella's cousin. The guy with her shot a glare to Ron. How could he have heard that? What am I saying? You can see the words written on Ron's face. Hermione interrupted their glares.

"Urmm. . . these are my friends, this is Neville Evans, and the ginger one here is Wesley Taylor." Hermione introduced us. Ron glared at her for the ginger remark.

"Hey, Neville and Wesley!" said Bella, "I'm Bella, Hermione's cousin, this is Edward, and before you ask not some dude called Cedric. This tall, bulky guy here is a friend, Jake, and this little girl is Renesmee, my daughter." Her voice wen soft at the end. Everyone exchanged 'hello's.

E-POV

"Cool, how did you know we were gonna ask if he was Cedric, though he looks a lot like him!" asked 'Wesley' surprised. I'm sure Hermione and the other dark haired guy were thinking he about him as Ron. Whenever anyone mentioned Cedric, 'Neville' looked upset. Must have been a close friend of him.

"Hermione thought your friend woke up from the dead." Answered Bella amused. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Bella said: "Neville, you know I love your scar! I have tripped, fell, ended in ER so many times, but I never accomplished a scar like that! Looks like lightning!" Jacob, laughed along with me. Klutzy Bella, how I'm gonna miss taking her to Carlisle, whenever she tripped.

Actually, I hadn't noticed that scar yet. It was strange. The 'Neville' was thinking: _How am I supposed to explain that? That Voldemord came to my house when I was a year old, killed my parents and tried to kill me too, but didn't succeed. All he gave me is a lightning shaped scar and that some people call me 'The Boy Who Lived'? Yeah like totally! _But he answered: "Urmm . . . I tripped and my forehead landed on a table corner and that's how I got the scar." That was a lame excuse, but I can't blame the guy. A serial killer called _Voldemord _(what kind of name is THAT?) killed his parents and couldn't bear to kill him. I wouldn't like telling total stranger, something like that. But to be honest I never tell strangers anything. Vampires don't socialize with humans much.

"Oh. You must be as accident prone as I am! Well, as I _was_." Bella remarked tauntingly to me while giving me a look that says '_Was_, I am not a human anymore that I need overprotecting'. I laughed, while everyone looked confused at us, except Jacob that is, he was playing with Renesmee.

I was getting a bit suspicious, by their thoughts it seemed like they were running away from some one.

"So I heard from Hermione, that you guys are dong a USA tour! So how do you like the states so far? Any favorite places yet?" asked Bella excited. 'Neville', 'Wesley' and Hermione looked troubled, after about a minute Hermione answered: "Oh, yes! I think L.A was the best! Florida was great too!" The boys looked relieved, while Jake, Bella and I were looking at them suspiciously. Even Renesmee noticed something wrong, but she _is_ very mature for her age.

To change the topic 'Weasley' said: "You know how Nessie here is your daughter, aren't you a bit young to have a daughter, already? I mean she looks like about 3, so you know." To that Hermione got red and hissed: "Ron! Can you stop being so rude?"

To help Bella out, I answered: "Well, yeah, technically she isn't exactly our daughter, she is my niece really, but her parents died in a car-accident so, we took her in. I mean we couldn't just leave her could we? She looks at Bella like her mum already." 'Neville's thought confused me: _At least not everyone is like Vernon and Petunia. _Then he kept thinking about Voldemort again. GOD! Now I just had to ask.

"Excuse me, but urmmm . . . . who is Voldemord?" I asked them. And in unison they all said: "Shit!"

And just a minute after I said that two figures in black cloaks appeared. They both held a stick. And the first thing Bella said, well, shrieked more likely, though it still sounded beautiful, was: "Edward? You never told me the Volturi could teleport!!" This isn't the Volturi. They have the same sorta scent as her cousin and her friends.

One of the men said: "Dolohov! Look! Who do we have here? Potter, mudblood granger and bloodtraitor Weasley! The Dark Lord will be so pleased!" Their thought weren't very nice, they even considered killing Bella, Renesmee, Jake and I. So I just knocked them out. Hermione, Neville and Wesley had a mixture of horror and shock displayed on their faces. I think the Volturi's enough to deal with! Gosh! Now we have another problem. Like we don't have enough!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffieee!!!!!!! But, yay I wrote 2 244 words!!!

But pleaseeeee review coz you no how much I love them!!!!

And don't forget to check out my other story 'So they meet again'!!

Luv ya guys!!!!!!(srsly)


End file.
